Crossed Destinies
by Queenoflabs
Summary: As some of you asked for it, I am doing an English translation of my stories. A beta would be very welcome! ;-) Here is an AU Story... "After a combination of several personal dramas, Callie Torres is forced to live in the street...In the same city, a well know businesswoman is living a great life..."
1. Chapter 1

As some of you asked for it, I am doing an English translation of my stories. A beta would be very welcome! ;-)

Here is an AU Story...

**Crossed Destinies**

After a combination of several personal dramas, Callie Torres is forced to live in the street...In the same city, a well know businesswoman is living a great life...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already cold in this end of October, It was raining slowly in the foggy night. In a very quiet street of this huge city, a shivering shadow was appearing under the moonlight... Long dark hair, messy and tucked to her face...her face...olive skin, bruised olive skin, big brown eyes...A female figure in this hostile environment covered with several layers of clothing.

Nothing else could be seen, no indication of this women identity, just those brown eyes, empty, sad...

She doesn't know what she is waiting for anymore, every days are looking the same...every night so terrifying, spend just wondering if it would be the last ?

She cannot remember when she first came here... in the street. In this huge palace without walls, without doors, where everyone can enter and leave without a word, without a look at her.

Callie Torres is homeless since 3 years. Before she was someone, people loved her, were looking for her... but since this... Nothing, nobody to care... She was alone.

The street was meant to be a temporary solution, just for a few days...But without exterior help, without any energy left, months were soon turning into years...She was hopeless, waiting for the end... When she spent her first night here she thought that it was her last resource, that she didn't have anything else to loose... but she was wrong, so very wrong. The street took her dignity, her humanity... her feminity...She was like a lost animal, a wounded one...

Her past, her present, were haunted her, every day it was the same ritual, she walks, and walks discretely asking for a little recognition, a coin, a sandwich, a smile, just a friendly look...She has lost her pride a long time ago, right now is just a question of surviving. In addition, her daily life was like hell, being a woman alone in the street... a fucking nightmare, she has faced the worse, right now she is no more than this shadow.

Yes Callie does not think about a future, it is to hard, she feels like she is damaged good. Sometime however a ghost of a smile can be seen on her face, because she knows that she has to fight, for her... for Maria.

**XxxxxxxXXXXX**

« My coffee ?! Perkins !? I have asked you a question...your FUCKING job is to do what I said, and NOW ! »

The poor assistant ran for his life out of his boss office, he was not used to listen to her screams.

Arizona Robbins, marketing manager of an international company was normally a really ...really perky person. Gifted for business, she was living a great life and forcing her colleges admiration. She had the biggest office with the best view, an incredible loft with a private access to Central Park, tons of designer clothes and furniture. She was definitely blessed.

However today was not a great day for Arizona. She has to present a new marketing campaign for a cosmetic product in which she does not believe... How could this cream be able to transform this ugly old lady into this...super model! But she had a mission, she needed to transform this uninteresting product into the next bestseller of this brand. Every housewives will know it, will want it...If she fail, her carrier, her hardcore reputation in this business could be over.

It was now days, even weeks that she was working on this project day and night, but her motivation was decreasing at an alarming rate. the marketing world was her universe, she knew it well, everything was fake, superficial. Smiles were hiding cries, rumors were appearing every days, because in this world, the other is the enemy. Good results are the only option leading to crazy people.

10 years of work in this universe, 10 years to become the best, and Arizona was more and more aware of the emptiness of her life. She could not look at herself in the mirror without thinking about the impact of her actions on people life. Her daily life at work is really simple: selling stupid cosmetic products, at any prices, to every fucking woman to stupid to believe in her slogans.

Frustrated with her work, Arizona Robbins decided to leave her office in need of something new... Some fresh air to give her the strength to pursue her mission. She put on her fancy jacket, took her

borsalino hat and passed several security controls. At the end of this long corridor... the street, her salvation.

She decided to go for a walk and bought the newspaper with one coffee latte and 3 doughnuts. A bench in the most famous park in the world, just what she needed. After reading the cultural page of her NYT, she remembered this new modern art exhibition at the MOMA.

Looking at her Iphone she decide to take a few more minutes to see this event. Arriving in front of the museum, she was take aback by the beauty of the productions. So engrossed in this outdoor collection, she does not see this pale shadow posted on the ground, waiting with an open palm...

« Ouch ! What the...!Could you not go elsewhere ? This place is an international art exhibition not a fucking motel for lousy hobos..."

With the impact, the blond just spilled her coffee on her hand. The hot liquid burned her skin and her handbag hit the floor. Anger began to rise and she felt the redness in her cheeks. However too disgusted with this strange individual to begin a fight, she just decided to pick up her purse and left with a brief ramble.

Callie, chocked with this altercation was looking at the blond's back disappearing in the street. A few minutes later, she saw a shiny object on the ground, just under her knee... it was a key.

After examining the object for a few seconds, she could read an inscription on the gold metal : C432. An other part of the object seems to be a very technical magnetic card. Understanding the interest of her founding, she decided to put the key in her pocket ans to keep it preciously. Its lady owner would came back at some point ? She could then ask for something ? To tired to find an other solution, Callie decided to wait all day long for this blond woman, even in the cold, she was determined to obtain a few bills, something to help her spend the night ...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now arriving at the main entrance of her company, Arizona met her college Owen, an other business shark... They took the elevator together, exchanging about this million dollar project she was working on. An advisory board meeting was scheduled with every stockholder of the company.

Arizona hated this boring show, but she could not excuse herself, those people were the one paying her 2 millions$ loft, she was like their prostitute... 4 long hours later, it was now 8PM and the young woman decided to end her day. However, arriving in front of her office door she understand quickly that she did not have her keys... And as the "most important" person of this building, she insisted that this particular key was unique, no doubles... no hope for her to open the door.  
>Cursing under her breath, she then remembered her brief altercation near the MOMA, her handbag was open... she should have lost her key here...<p>

"Just Fucking perfect"... 18 floors later, she was decided to claim her keys. She would go to the police if needed! However she was quite sure that this fucking alcoholic would still be there...

The cold hit her with full force and she decided to take the first taxi in the street. 10 minutes later, she opened the door of the vehicle and prepared herself to fight.

The temperatures were now negative, the snow was beginning to fall...the more she was approaching the place, the more she was thinking about him... this man which had to live under this conditions.

Quite nothing could be seen in the street, lot of shadows were giving this place a disturbing atmosphere. At some point she could see a strange form on the ground... the pity was now clearly present in the blond's spirit. She didn't have any disgust left, she was just wondering how a person could accept to live here, without fighting, without... trying.

After all she also had a lot of dramas in her life, but she was right now living in this 250m² loft...

"Well... Ple...Please? ! Sir ? » « Hi! Please... Can you here me ?"

Arizona was now closer than ever, she was carefully looking at this individual waiting for an answer. At loss of patience, she knelt and use her leather cover finger to pouch lightly this strange man... Still no answer...she then used her hand to pinch his harm...

« What? No! NOOOO! Please, don't harm me! Pleasseeeee ! »

Callie who nodded off after an interminable wait felt someone hit her arm. She awoke brusquely, panic rising in an instant. Her wild movements made her covers falls revealing for the first time her face...

Arizona stayed speechless with this new discovery. She was not looking at an old disgusting man, but she was face to face with an incredibly beautiful woman... She looked frightened, her big brown eyes looking at her with fear...

Feeling sorry for her, Arizona tried to smile and extended her hand clumsily.

« I'm sorry for...I'm … It is me, who... you know... the coffee thing today.. well I think that I left my keys here, have you seen it?"

Callie still tense with this situation decided to take a good look at this women. Her breath hitched in her throat. She was everything she wasn't... She was wearing incredible clothes, her make up was perfect, her hair curly and running smoothly around her face... She could also imagine the bluest blue eyes she had ever seen looking at her. Even in the dark she could feel the intensity of this women stare.

At some point she couldn't stand it anymore, she dropped her eyes. She was ashamed of her appearance, she was dirty, her clothes were torned-down, her hair a mess...Without a word she extended her hand... Inside the key. She didn't want to look at the blonde, she just wanted to make her leave, plan long forgotten. At this point she didn't even want money, she felt just awful being so close to this perfect women. 

Arizona's stare firm and kind noted the key in this stranger's hand. She took it slowly before getting up.

« Thanks ! Hum.. I don't want to intrude into your business, but... Can I do something for you ? I mean... well... are you hungry ? Or cold ?"

Arizona couldn't find the right words, this brunette who haven't even say a word was highly perturbing. Her dark hair, her tanned skin and her incredibly soulful brown eyes were making an impact into her soul. She could read the sadness, the hurt, and something else in them...

The blond wanted to help her, to do something for her. She wanted to know her more, to ask her questions...to protect her also. At loss of a better option, she looked into her purse for some bucks. With a sad smile she put them in the woman hand, brushing it in the process...

Callie tensed at this physical contact before taking the bills whith shame. When she decided to look up, the blond was already far, her gracious form disappearing into the night...

looking at the sky, she took her covers, and began to walk looking for a safe place to stay. However, the cold stopped her and she was soon unable to move. She closed her eyes, prying for whoever was beyond the sky to help her...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading the first chapter !

I am still actively looking for a Beta,

I am definitely not used to write those types of texts in English !^^

**Chapter 2**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Now arriving at her house, Arizona listened to all messages on her answering machine. She undressed quickly before taking a scalding lavender bath. However she could not help but wonder who was this strange brunette.. Her distress awoke a feeling in the blond that she could not described. For once she thought she might be able to do something good, to repay the society for what it had given her.  
>The young woman closed her eyes intentely, trying to find a way to help this woman...she would be her "damsel in distress".<p>

Out of hers interior monologue, Arizona entered the master bedroom and suddenly felt a heavy loneliness settled in her soul...Everything around her was so huge, so impersonal... Everything was in order, not a single object left ...The blonde turned for several minutes in her bed without being able to sleep, she could not turn off her mind.  
>A few minutes later, she got up and took a cigarette. This bad habit was awoken every time she was disturbed. She wrapped herself in a dressing gown and open the large window in front of the balcony.<p>

From there she could see the entire city of New York, witnesses lights of a city that never sleeps. But yet, there somewhere in the street are invisible individuals, people who have no roof or fasteners. A shiver ran trough the blonde in the freshness of the atmosphere, the night felt so terrifying... Her decision was taken: to find the woman and NOW.

She stubbed out her cigarette and dressed hurriedly.  
>It was 3:15, She took her car and drove around the neighborhood where she first met this woman...without success. She then decided to continue on foot ...<p>

Now near the museum Arizona heard loud voices, cries ... Panicked she ran in the opposite direction. A few seconds later, cries resumed and this time she clearly distinguished those of a woman, rather young ...  
>Having never seen another homeless in this area, Arizona made the connection.<br>And if it was "the woman"?

Gathering her courage, she ran towards the cries quietly. Nothing could be heard anymore, except... a complaint? Sobs? ... someone cried.  
>She approached cautiously, ready to fight with any monster hidden in the dark. It was then that she saw this figure, a woman curled up on herself, rocking back and forth crying. This vision broke the heart of the blonde. The area was deserted and it was freezing cold. Alone in this dark alley, someone fought to survive ... She could not help but feel respect, respect for this broken woman.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted when the groans increased...  
>"Hey, are you okay? "She sighed as she knelt.<br>The brunette jumped and dared not breathe ... She dared not move ... she still did not realized what had happened. Still felt trapped in the role of a victim, powerless... again.

A hand came in contact with her chin, she felt gloves, a leather smell. This hand forced her to look up. That's when she met for the first time this night the blue eyes of the blond. For the umpteenth time this day, Callie felt ashamed. She was still in a weak position, all these pride injuries had made her lose this sense of belonging to the human race.

She quickly looked away because she knew she could not bear to see pity in those eyes, much less disgust.  
>For her part, Arizona immediately recognized those big brown eyes filled with fear and pain. She could not help herself for wanting to touch this tanned cheek... but the brunette pulled back sharply.<br>Her whole body was hurting, she still felt adrenaline flowing in her vein. Being a woman was really the worst part at being a homeless...  
>Powerless before the physical suffering of the young woman, Arizona tried again to create a contact between them. Arizona wasn't blind, she had a good idea of what had happened. Clothes torne, trademarks wrists ... yet she could not even imagine that it had become the daily life of this woman.<p>

"I must take you to the hospital! What happened? You can tell me... I... My name is Arizona" The blonde felt totally powerless against this woman who refused to communicate.  
>She began to take Callie gently by the arm. For the first time, she spoke:<br>"No, Please, leave me alone! I don't want to go to the hospital ... PLEASE let me go! "

Tears began to fall on the blond cheeks, she felt this woman distress, she had to do something, she had to make her feel safe...  
>"I can not leave you like that, you're injured and visibly out of strength. How long have you been in the street? "<p>

"Leave me, I told you , it does not concern you ! I do not need your pity ! " The Latina felt judged by this beautiful blonde woman. She would not be considered as a fragile thing, a victim. A few years ago, she might even have impressed the woman by her talent and confidence. Sure she could have competed with her. But today... today she was regarded as a poor wounded animal. 

" Come home with me? " The words left the blonde faster than she would have thought. She bit her lips while waiting for a response from the latina. Not finding any, she spoke again, " I mean... I have a great flat and I live alone, you could come with me... the time for you to regain strength ? " The blonde felt suddenly intimidated by this woman, after all she just asked a stranger, a homeless, to live with her ! She could not help but to feel regrets for her outburst, but when she look at the brunette again, she had no doubt left.

The latina took this proposal as an affront, this coupled with what had happened filled her with anger. She could not contain all this rage anymore and lashed out "And why would someone like YOU to help me ? This is not because I do NOT have a "great flat " that I need your help! But do not hesitate to move in here and live with me if you want! Please make yourself at home !" There was such disdain in her voice that it made Arizona flinched, she wondered how such a beautiful woman could be reduce to live in the street, and what suffering she have had to endure to react like that.  
>Against all odds, she sat down next to Callie and waited ...<br>"And now what do we do ? You have invited me, No I can invite you to my home? "  
>Callie looked at the blonde with hatred , how dare she laugh at this? But she could not prevent herself from distinguish something in the blond eyes, something she had not seen in years ... And if this woman really cared about her, and if it was not pity?<br>The brunette stood up and groaned in pain, she felt all her forces draining. Immediately Arizona came by her side to help her stand. Then here in this cold street, without a word, without a glance, they walked together to Arizona's car.

The ride was silent, neither woman did understand what had happened ...

Two different points of view: In the last 24H  
>Callie might have found a temporary support to get off the street...While Arizona might have found a new way to spice her selfish and hollow existence.<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrived at the door of her loft, Arizona hurriedly opened it. Still reeling from the attack, Callie had locked herself in a deep silence. She did not even deign to move despite the invitation of the blonde.  
>Finally Arizona took her gently by the hand and dragged her inside.<br>"There, make yourself at home... don't hesitate to ask for anything. I'll show you where the kitchen and the bathroom are. You'll also be able to choose your room, as you can notice this is not the place that is missing here! " The blonde was trying to lighten the mood as best as she could, but she still see fear and discomfort in the eyes of the latina .  
>Callie still did not dare move, she felt dirty in this sterile environment, she did not even dare to sit on the big white sofa. Prisoner of her thoughts, she did not saw the blonde leaving the room before reappearing with a pile of laundry.<p>

"Here it is for you, I think it should fit. I will also leave clean towels in the bathroom . "  
>Seeing that Callie is still not responding , she took her again gently by the hand and led her to the bathroom. There she began to remove the cloak of the stunned latina. Quickly, the brunette pulled away terrified with this simple physical contact.<br>"Excuse me , I did not want to scare you, just tell me! Tell me what you need. I can see that you are suffering physically, I 'm sure you 're hurt . Let me take a look at ... " The blonde tried again to put her hands on Callie's arm but she reacted violently again with this new contact.  
>"Please, leave me, leave me alone ... " Panic arose again, emotions clashed in her mind, she could no longer react, think .. let alone interact with this unknown woman.<br>"As you wish, take what you need, I'll be in the kitchen, I'll make us something to nibble on."

Alone in this huge bathroom , she did not dare to turn guessing the mirror behind her. She then began to undress, removing clothing after clothing. It had been weeks since her last "shower". She groaned under the pain awoken with those simple gestures, then stepped into the tub . When the water began to flow over her body, she could not hold back a moan of pleasure . She felt her muscles slacken , her whole body revived . The scent of shampoo gave her the familiar impression to become a woman for a few minutes. She then allowed for the first time in ages, a look at her battered body. Large bruises were present on her hips, her thighs ... She had many scars spread all over the body, cigarette burns to most ... But the deepest wounds remained invisible to others...  
>Callie took a great pleasure to use all products discarded in the room. One of his first reflex was waxing. Silly you would think but this was the symbole of the woman she was... before.<p>

Once out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a hot and thick towel, and turned back to the mirror where the fog hid her face. She noticed that the blonde had even prepared her a toothbrush. She used it several times before trying her new clothes.  
>They smelled clean, it was like gaigning a part of her lost dignity... just feeling human again. <p>

After drying her hair, she decided to go back in the living-room, she was now ready to face the women who had just rendered her a part of her pride. She opened the door slowly and walked barefoot in the huge room. She was wearing a black yoga pants with a white long sleavesT-shirt.  
>Relaxed, Callie took interest in this new place. She wandered into the living room, looking closely at the pictures adorning the walls, tables, but also at the various awards with this name: Arizona Robbins<p>

In the kitchen, Arizona finished her preparations. She went into the living room with a tray full of food when she saw the other woman looking at her library. She could not help but find her miraculous. Even from behind, the brunette moved with grace, her long brown hair falling well defined curls .  
>Feeling someone staring at her , Callie turned and blushed.<br>"Hey," the blonde said softly  
>"Are you feeling better ? You still do not want to tell me your name? "<br>Feeling almost safe with this woman, Callie was surprised by her spontaneous answer "Callie, My name is Callie ... "  
>With her newly found human condition, the latina was looking at the blonde without hesitation. Then she lost her breath, crossing azure eyes...she was completely lost in this ocean. She saw lips moving but could not hear anything...Only those eyes seemed to have an impact on her.<br>"So ? "  
>" Hmm .. what? "<br>"I asked you if you were hungry .. " the blonde seemed clearly amused by the situation, but  
>Callie felt herself blush profusely again and answered a simple "yes" to get out of this embarrassing situation.<p>

They ate in silence, both stealing glances at each other. The brunette was feeling the heaviness of her day, she was exhausted.

The blonde wanted to stay with her, after all Callie had been assaulted, but she did not know how to intervene without rushing the young woman. She decided then to let her make the first move and directed her to one her guest rooms. Ready to leave the woman alone for the night, Arizona felt a hand on her wrist.

Callie was looking at her with gratitude " Thank you" she sighed, the brunette tried to express through her eyes everything she could not say. She felt the tears in her eyes, but the soft touch of the blonde's hand prevented them to fall. They began a silent conversation full of understanding and acceptation before the blonde turned around and closed the door quietly. Callie experienced the loss of this contact immediately, she did not understand why she felt so safe witht this woman, she just felt herself, without judgment. Arizona was not like the others who had "touched" her on the street. No , Arizona did not hurt her with her gestures, she took her hand, reassured her, and especially asked her if "it was okay"... ansd Callie was beginning to think that it will be okay... 


End file.
